


Book Commentary: Revolution

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [38]
Category: Revolution - Jennifer Donnelly
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Revolution

  * Let me guess… all these quotes from _The Divine Comedy_ are supposed to foreshadow the characters going through their own personal hell…
  * “Those who can, do. Those who can’t, deejay.” Um… what? 
    * Ah, right. That’s referring to one of those “fake hipsters.” Maybe?
    * No, actually, Andi’s talking about one of those rich white-AF guys who try to sound like he’s socially aware, music-wise, but fails miserably? Or something?
  * Are early morning parties right before school actually a thing? Is it a rich kid thing? Is it a teen movie/book/TV cliche? Was I always in the “wrong” social circles for it in high school? Because I’ve literally never heard of shit like that outside of pop culture. I’m not even going with the “it’s an American thing” thing because I’m American.
  * Oh… I’m starting to realize why playing _Life is Strange_ felt so familiar… because there are moments when that game feels like this book, especially since Andi kinda feels like a cross between Chloe and Max. I mean, if Max was the AU!Max from chapter four the whole game, wasn’t the scholarship kid, and played music instead of did photography.
  * What’s the deal with Andi’s key necklace?
  * Apparently Andi’s skipping school (with a very heavy “again” implication from her friend).



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
